The Hood's Life
by MoonSong7
Summary: Red Hood has a daughter that needs him. Can he learn all he needs to know to become the father that she needs. Can he accept the help of his ex-family, can trust anyone to help him. Or will he face this task of taking care of little Layla by himself. (Read the Bold stuff)
1. I have to find her, Dick

**Me: Hello everyone, and welcome to The Hood's Life.**

 **Jason: Why the hell am I one of the main characters in this story of yours?**

 **Me: Well Jason, I love you as character in the comics and I thought it would be interesting to write a story about you having a daughter and going out to protect her. I'm trying to make you a good person in the hearts of my readers!**

 **Jason: Alright, alright! Just start the story already!**

 **Me: I will, just after making a few notes. First one, this story takes place before Damian comes in. He will come in, but maybe the first 5ish chapters will be just Jason, Dick, Bruce, Tim, Alfred, and Jason's child. And after that, Damian will come in as a his 10 year self and before he enters I would like you guys to decide how Damian acts. Nice or mean to Jason's child is all up to you, my Moonbeams.**

 **The Hood's Life**

 **Part 1: I have to find her, Dick.**

 **Jason's POV**

I quickly slip into the Batcave and move over to the computer, hoping that Bruce wouldn't come in before I get the information that I need. I quickly type away on the computer the name: _Layla Mason._ The computer starts searching the name into its database and soon the name pop up and I stop myself from destroying the cave. _'She mine. She looks just like me.'_ She had stunning blue eyes and my nose, but that is where the difference stop from us. She had beautiful long wavy white-blonde hair hair and pale skin, but when I moved down to her face I see the thing I forced myself to do.

She's forcing a smile. I've never met her and that is breaking my heart.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" I hear Dick ask in a tired voice. Seconds later he's sitting beside me, looking at the screen. "Who's the girl?" He asks.

"She's my…she's my daughter…" I whisper.

"What?! When did this…" Dick starts, but I stand up and snap at him.

"I don't know, Grayson! I just found out from Roy, okay! And he said that her mother just passed away, and that her uncle doesn't have the best rep for children, and…" By the then he got up and hugged me.

"It's alright, Jason. I'll help you find her." He whispers.

"I know where she is, I just don't know if I can take care of her. I'm not really father material, Dick. I don't have a stable home, and with my job and everything…" I start to ramble.

"Hey, just worry about getting her, I will handle all the rest. Alright?" I nod and move to leave the cave to head to South Korea.

 **~After a Super Long Plane Ride~**

I quickly get off the plane and check into a decent hotel, and head out to the address that Roy gave me. I soon find that it's in the middle of nowhere. Dirt road, and plant life for miles. Soon I come up a rundown shack. Uncut grass, beer bottles, and broken windows all shows signs of an unfit parent…

' _What the fuck am I talking about...I am an unfit parent...'_ I think to myself as I hear the creak of the shack door open, moments later Layla comes running out with no shoes and dirty dress. I guess she didn't care about who I was because she quickly hide behind me.

"Get back here, you little bitch!" I hear a drunk voice yell as a potbelly man comes out. "Who the fuck are you?!" He yells at me.

"Layla Mason's father, and I'm taking her with me." I say, glaring at him.

"Oh really now? And how will you do that?" He ask, in a very drunken manner.

"Please, if you know anything about me you know I could have you dead in three second." I say giving the look that says; _'Try anything and I will shoot you.'_

"Fine, you can keep her for all I care." He mutters, walking back into his shack. I sigh as I turn around and kneel down, facing her.

"I know who you are. Mom, talked about you." She whisper as she pulls out a locket and opens it show a picture of me.

"I'm sorry about her, Layla." I whisper and she quickly crawls into my arms, and being how small she is hides most of her body in my leather jacket. I smile softly as I carry her back into town, and hop on a bus back to the hotel. Once the bus gets to my stop, I get off and walk to the room, by then Layla is already asleep in my arms. Once I make it to the door I find Roy and Kori standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask softly as I unlock the door. I gently set Layla down on the bed, taking my jacket off for her to use as a blanket.

"Dick told us where you were and we thought you might need some stuff for kid." Roy say as he hand me a black bag, and Kori hands a small backpack with space like pattern on it.

"I pick out the clothes for the teacup human, Jason." Kori comments. I smile and thank her and Roy just as my phone rings.

"Can you two watch her while I answer this." They agree and I quickly step outside and answer it. "Jason."

"How is it going?" I hear Dick ask.

"I got her without any bloodshed, and Roy and Kori were at the hotel with some stuff for her. She's asleep."

"That's good, I told Bruce about this and…"

"Why in the hell would you tell Bruce?!" I snap at him.

"Well, lets see, he can do the documents for you, and also help me find an apartment in a good part of town for you and her to live and…"

"Okay, I get it Dick, I get it."

"Anyway, we should have everything almost done when you get back, just so you know."

"Thank you Dick, I'll talk to you later." I say, hanging up. I sigh quickly as I hang up the phone and to quite a scene. Layla has woken up and now hiding in the corner as she watches Kori and Roy fighting. "Guys, knock it off!" I yell at them as Layla comes running up to me and I pick her up quickly.

"Sorry Jason…" Roy say, and to quickly change the subject moves over to talk to Layla. "I am sorry about that. I am your Uncle Roy and that is your Aunt Kori." He says and Layla moves her head off my chest to look at him.

"I'm Layla…" She whispers. "And I'm nine!" She adds quickly

"How am I her Aunt when Jason and I share no blood?" Kori asks as I set Layla down.

"It's just what close friend do, I guess." Kori accepts this and I try to get Layla to the bathroom to give her a bath, but she says no and asks Kori to do it. Once the bathroom door closes behind them I turn to the bags they brought in.

"What the hell did you buy her?" I ask as I take out some of the things from the black bag. I quickly find 1 pair of sandals, 4 pairs of Converse (Black, Blue, Red, and Purple), 9 solid dresses, a couple pairs of jeans and shirt, and some pjs.

"Kori loves shopping no matter who it's for, I handle some of the other stuff that are in the backpack." He says as he hands me the backpack and I open it to find 3 coloring books, crayons, a light blanket with a black and white checker pattern, a couple kids' books, a stuffed white dragon, and a 3Ds with a pokemon dragon on it with a few pokemon games, Zelda game, a few Mario games and an opened Super Smash Bros.

"Three questions, one why in the living hell did you buy my daughter a 3Ds, Two why is one game opened, and three what is with the dragon stuff?" I ask, putting everything on the bed.

"Kids like the 3Ds and she would need something to do on a long flight. The reason the Smash game is opened is because I brought her all the DLC because I didn't know if her favorite character was already on the game, and the dragon stuff is because I think dragons are awesome and she should get into them!" Roy says, huffing.

"Alrighty then." I say, laughing just as Kori and Layla come out and Layla runs into my arms.

"Daddy, look at my clothes aren't they cute?!" She yells and I feel a well of pride when she said I was her father.

"Yes, they are cute, and you need to thank Kori for your clothes and Roy for you games and things. She quickly thanks them, and seconds later Roy has his own 3Ds out and is playing Smash with Layla as I leave the house to finish some business with someone.

 **~Morning the Next Day~**

"So you killed him. Layla's uncle?" Roy asks as we stand outside so Roy smokes.

"You know that if I didn't that many kids would hurt by that man." I comment darkly.

"Hey, I'm happy that children can sleep knowing one prevert is off the streets. My turf or not, but it does bring up the question if you will change for your daughter or not." Roy comments.

"I know, I won't kill as much as I do know now, but still I won't stop all together." I say as Roy finishes his smoke and we head back into the room to find Layla all ready to go. We say goodbye to Roy and Kori as we check out of the hotel.

"Daddy, can we go say goodbye to Mommy before we leave?" Layla asks, and I nod as we make the short walk to the gravesite of her mother. Once there Layla shows me the grave and stand as I watch her sit beside it. "Hi Mommy. I just wanted to say bye. Daddy found me and now I'm going to leave with him in America. I hope you can still find me when I am across the world, but you said you that you would always find me, so you will be with me. Well, I better go. I love you Mommy. Forever and always.


	2. Meeting the Batclan

**Me: Well, Jason how did you feel about chapter two?**

 **Jason: It was alright, I guess. But you didn't let me kill him on screen…**

 **Me: This is a T-rated story I can't have Jason Todd gore.**

 **Jason: Fine…**

 **Me: Anyway, onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter Two: Meeting the Batclan**

 **Jason's POV**

I sigh as Layla and I get off the plane and into the airplane. I curse Roy in my head as I have to carry Layla since she wouldn't stop playing her Ds. I start looking around until I come to see Dick and Tim. Dick smiles and waves. "Layla, you need to put your game away, we're meeting someone."

"Okay, daddy." She whispers as she saves her game and turns the system off, and then puts it in her backpack when I set her down. By then Dick and Tim start walking towards us.

"Welcome back Jason!" Dick says in an overly sugary voice.

"Yeah, hi Dick." I mutter, but Dick just smiles and kneels down in front of Layla.

"Hey, I'm Dick." He says as shakes Layla's hand.

"I'm Layla." She whispers back and quickly runs to hide behind me. I smile softly and smooth down her hair.

"It's okay, Layla. Dick is...alright…" I say and she nods but stays behind me.

"Oh, she'll warm up to me and some point." Dick say, and soon introduces Tim to Layla, who in a very Todd fashion says.

"I don't like you." In a blunt and blank tone also, which just causes a smirk to appear on my face.

"But why? All children love me?" Tim asks.

"I don't know, I just don't like you is all." She answers. I finally laugh as I pick her up and hold her.

"It's alright, sweetheart. You can't hate him all you want." I say, which causes a glare to form on Tim's face.

"Do you hate me, Layla?" Dick asks with puppy dog eyes.

"No, I like you Dick." She comments, smiling. In seconds Layla is out of my arms and into Dick as he swings her around.

"Yay! Now lets go and get ice cream, and I'll buy you toy and books and…" Dick says.

"Grayson! She has enough toys, books, and I will not having you feed her sugar this early in the morning. Now put her down." I say sternly. Dick looks at me with widen eyes, but puts her down, and smile at me.

"Okay, well lets go so I can show you the apartment." Dick says as Layla runs to hold my hand. I nod as we say goodbye to Tim and climb into Dick's car and head to the apartment.

 **~The Apartment~**

Dick hands me the key and I open the apartment door and I'm soon faced with the living room of the apartment. The walls were gray, but have a few artwork which makes the walls pop. There was a black couch and a couple of matching chairs and in the center a coffee table. There was a island with bar chairs that connects to the kitchen.

"It's so pretty…" Layla says as she walks around the house.

"Wait until you see your room, sweetie." Dick says as we move onto her room. We make it to the first door on the right side and he opens it to find light purple walls and stark white carpet. In the middle stood a queen sized bed with white sheets and purple covers. I look on to see a window sill and a small desk, a closet and toy chest.

"I love it!" Layla says as she hugs Dick, thanking him.

"You're welcome." Dick whispers. "Hey Layla, how about Jason and I let unpack and play while we go talk about something okay?" Layla nods and we leave the room to go my new room. It had a king sized bed, a desk, dresser, and a closet. "On the desk is all her documentation and there is more to do, but Bruce wanted to talk you about that when you come over for dinner tonight."

"Dinner?" I ask.

"Bruce and Alfred would like to meet Layla. You should really come it would be good Layla, and you as well." I groan, but agree to come to the manor at 7. Dick quickly says goodbye and leaves. I set my room up and go into Layla's room. I find her sitting on her floor reading a book.

"Hey Layla." I say and she quickly looks up and smiles at me, closing the book.

"Hi, Daddy!" She says.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says as she stands up and walks over to me. "Can we have grilled cheese?" She asks, sweetly.

"Yeah, how about you grab something to do and play in the living room, alright?" She nods and grabs her 3Ds stuff and heads into the living room. I move into the kitchen to find it stocked with food and also a note.

 _Dearest Jason Todd,_

 _Congratulation on the finding of your daughter. I have stocked this kitchen with food and different types of drinks. Also on the counter is a simple to follow cookbook to help you, but do not be a stranger please call or come to the manor with any question you might have._

 _With Love,_

 _Alfred Pennyworth_

I smile to myself as I put the note away and start cooking the dish.

 **~At the Wayne Manor~**

As I pull up to the Manor I sigh inwardly as I turn off the car, I turn to face Layla. "Are you ready to meet Alfred and Bruce?" I ask, but she just shakes her head no.

"No, I want to go home, Daddy. I don't want to meet new people." She says, pouting.

"Dick will be there, and Alfred is a really good man, he will give you sugary food, and Bruce is...okay...I think." I say, but even I don't know what to say about Bruce. He always seemed very cold towards me and wasn't always the best living space with a man that cold, but Alfred always was nice and balanced everything out.

"Okay, Daddy. Lets go." Layla says, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nod and help her out of the car and up to the door. I knock, a few seconds later Alfred answers the door.

"Master Jason." He comments.

"Alfred, this is Layla. Layla, this is Alfred." I say back as Alfred breaks into a small smiles.

"Nice to meet you Lady Layla." He say as we enter the manor.

"You too, Mr. Alfred." Layla says and soon Alfred shows us into the living room where I find Dick and Bruce. "Dick!" Layla yells as she runs over to Dick and he hugs her.

"Hey Layla, how are you?" He asks, and soon Layla goes into full detail about her day. I smile as I look at them, and then that soon fades as I face Bruce.

"Bruce."

"Jason, let us talk in private." He says as he turns to leave. I sigh and follow him into his office. "Is the apartment alright?"

"It's fine, thank you for helping me." I say, not meeting his cold blue eyes.

"Well, we have to discuss what you are going to do now. Jason, you can not go off on mission everyday, and you stop killing people as of right now." Bruce says coldly, I turn and glare at him.

"I already know all of this, so let me explain to you my plan. One, there are times I will have to go off on missions. I have team that needs me, and I'm sorry Bruce, but I will not stop killing people. I will slow down on killing for sake of my daughter."

"I guess I'll take what I can get. What about school?" He asks, moving on to a different subject.

"She will be going if that's what you're asking."

"Not the public school, I'm hoping."

"There is nothing wrong with Gotham Public School." I comment.

"It's dangerous, she should be at Gotham Academy." Bruce says sternly.

"She's my daughter Bruce, I can decide what is best for her." I growl out.

"You have never raised a child before Jason, you don't know what is best!" Bruce yells.

"Oh, and you do?! The man who gave a home to children, but let their butler raise them?!" I yell back.

"You shouldn't even be raising the child, Jason. You don't know what to do!" He screams, which then causes Layla and Jason to walk into the room.

"Daddy!" She yells as she runs over to me. I quickly pick her and hold her as she starts crying. "I don't want to leave you daddy."

"You don't have too, Layla. I promise." I whisper to her as I glare at Bruce. "I think we're leaving."

"Jason, wait. I sor…"

"Save it Bruce. I don't care."

"Jason, Bruce. I think you and Bruce need to calm down. How about we let Layla stay with Alfred and I'll stay here and help settle everything, alright?" Dick says, and I look at Layla who is still teary-eyed. I kiss her forehead as Alfred comes in and offers Layla something sweet french treat. She leaves the room as we work out.

 **Me: Finished! And now time for you guys to answer these questions. One is the one from before that can be read in Chapter 1 and next question Layla will have powers, the question is should then come to term before or after Damian is entered into the story, also should I make Damian come in early, and finally Layla of course will become a superhero, but does she need a mentor? Someone who can train her and help her become a great hero. Who would you want it to be, and it can't be a member of the Batclan. Batwoman is an choice because she isn't a member of the clan, so please take your pick.**


	3. Meeting the 'Demon Child'

**Me: Alright, I have given you time to give an opinion, and here is what I have come up with. Someone gave the idea of it being Catwoman and the Birds of Prey would be a good fit for Layla, and while that would be a great idea it is a very mainstream idea, which I don't want really, some also said Damian, but that wouldn't work since Damian needs to grow as a person and he would only teach Layla how to kill, so I went with an Ex-villian and one of my favorite characters, Klarion, the Witchboy.**

 **Jason: Um...Who?**

 **Me: *sighs* No love for the witchboy, sad. Well for everyone who doesn't know Klarion I will give you a link to a youtuber who gives information on him, and also could give you some information on other Superheroes as well. (** **watch?v=vjs-CQa7mkA** **)**

 **Jason: Well, that is settled now, what else did you ask of them?**

 **Me: Oh, right. I ask if Damian should come in early or not and also when should her powers manifest before or after Damian. Well he will be coming in early and the power thing...well...just read the chapter.**

 **Chapter Three: Meeting the 'Demon-Child'**

 **Layla's POV**

"Good Afternoon, Miss. Layla, how was school?" Mr. Alfred asks as he opens the door for me.

"Okay, I guess." I whisper as I climb in and buckle my seatbelt and wait for Alfred to get in the drivers' seat. Soon he enters and start driving.

"Still having problems making friends?" He asks, and I nod. Every since I started at Gotham Academy everyone has hated me for no reason. I sigh as I look out the window. "It will get better I promise you, Miss. Layla.

"If you say so, Mr. Alfred." I mutter as I continue looking out the window.

 **~At the Wayne Manor~**

"Hey, L.A. what are you playing?" I growl inside my mind at Tim's nickname for me.

"Smash Bros. now go away." I say.

"Aw, don't be like that L.A., I was just trying to talk to you." He say, sitting next to me on the couch.

"My name isn't L.A., it's Layla, and you know I hate you so go away." I say, returning to my game, but seconds later it is taken from me, I look over at Tim and glare at him. "Give me my game back." I say, but he just shakes his head and takes off running. I quickly run after him to get it back, but by the time I finally catch up to him he placed my Ds on a very tall shelf in the library.

"Hey, give me my game back!" I yell, my face getting really red.

"Say that you like me and I will." Tim says, and I glare. "Fine, then find some other way to get it down." He says before leaving the library. I sigh as I try to jump and get it, but I can reach it. I look around to see if there was a chair tall enough to help me reach it, but I find nothing. I finally sink down onto the floor as the whole week hits me. From the bully at school, to Tim, to still getting over Mommy's death it's all too much and I finally break down crying, not caring who comes to watch me in all my misery.

"You do know that crying will not get you your game back." I lift my head just a little to see a boy my age with bright green eyes and black hair.

"I am not crying over my game!" I yell, placing my head on my knees, hoping he would just leave me alone.

"I find that hard to believe. Children cry over the littlest of things." He say, huffing. I look up again, and stand up wiping my tears off my face.

"You a child too." I say.

"Yet I am better than you." He snaps back at me, I look at him again.

' _Just like all the other kids at school.'_ I say to myself. _'Everyone really does hate me.'_

"If I annoy you so much, then leave." I say turning to face the shelf.

"Would you be happy if I got the game for you?" The boy asks from behind me, I turn around to face him.

"You make fun of me and now you want to be nice to me?" I ask.

"I am not good with people alright, do you want the stupid game or not?" He sharply snaps at me.

"Yes, I do want the game." I say softly and he nods and looks at the shelf and in seconds is at the very top of it. "Hey, please be careful." I say.

"I am a master assassin, I cannot fall from such a low height." He says as he grabs the game and jumps down from the very tall shelf and hands me the game. "Thank you um…"

"Damian Wayne." He says quickly.

"Thank you Damian, my name is Layla To…"

"Layla Todd, daughter of Jason Todd. I already know who you are Malaika." Damian says, looking away.

"Wayne, so you are Bruce's son?" I ask.

"Yes I am." He say awkwardly.

"So, why didn't I see you the last time I was here for dinner or the other 3 months since then?" I ask as I move to sit on a couch, Damian sitting next to me.

"I was off training, I'm guessing you know about the secret?" He asks, and I nod.

"Miss. Layla." I look to see that Mr. Alfred entered the library. "Master Jason is here to pick you up."

"Okay." I get up and turn to face Damian. "Well Damian, maybe next time I'm here you and I could play some video games or something."

"Yes, I guess that could interesting. Goodbye Malaika." Damian says as I leave the library and to my dad with a blush creeping onto my face.

 **Damian's POV**

I smile to myself as I close the door to my room. _'She's smart.'_

 **(Flashback to the Dinner)**

 _I quickly check the hallway before walking down it. 'I can't believe I have to stay in my room until Todd and his stupid brat leave. I am the true son, I shouldn't be told where to go and what to do in my own home.'_

 _I walk down the hall and overheard Todd's and Grayson's voices. I following them and soon come up to the area that they are in, hiding so no one can see me, and then I see her. 'That cannot be Jason's daughter. She's beyond beautiful. Wait...did I say beautiful?' I ask myself as I look back at her and silver hair and blue eyes and her cute pixie nose… Damnnit Damian, stop that. Emotions are pointless.' I say to myself, but I know it's a lie. This girl is a Malaika, an angel in human form, and I should stop question how I feel. Grayson said I should let myself feel after all. I continue to watch and listen to her as she talks about everything and nothing at the same time, but soon that stops as I start to hear Todd and Father yelling in a few rooms over. Malaika hears them as well as she takes off running down to the room, Grayson on her tail and I as well. I hide outside of the room where I can hear everything, even her cries._

' _Father, why did you make her cry, you idiot.' I mutter to myself. I continue to listen and then I leave when I hear Alfred walking by and head back to my room and when I lock the door I finally let a blush come onto my face._

 **Me: Alright, I know many of you were wanted Damian to mean to her, but I could only see him be mean to her and not meaning too. I want Damian to be a Guardian Angel over her, and such. So that why I pick to write him like that. Also regarding Tim's actions, he isn't trying to be mean to Layla he is more or else acting like an older brother and torment poor Layla.**

 **Damian: You shall die tonight, Drake!**

 **Tim: *Quickly hides behind the author***

 **Me: Enough you two! Anyway, please go watch the video in the link I gave you so you can have an idea on Klarion, and the next will probably be the last time you see Damian and Layla as children, since they do need to grow to have a romantic relationship. Until next time everyone.**


	4. Learning from the Master of Magic

**Klarion: So, I get to come in now, right?**

 **Jason: Does he have to?**

 **Me: Yes, he does. It means a lot to have in this chapter. Layla needs someone who she isn't related too to give advice on her powers and such.**

 **Damian: Yes, but why him?**

 **Me: Because I love Klarion and I think he fits with Layla's new powers. I would also like to say sorry for this being late. I had a virus on my computer and it took me forever to finish this so thank you for waiting so long for this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Learning from the Master of Magic**

 **Layla's POV**

"Dad, where are you?" I sing as I walk into the apartment. I quickly look around to find dad nowhere in sight. I soon find a note on the kitchen island telling me he was out on a mission. I sigh and move to get a start on my homework, but once I get to my math homework I start to get stuck. I groan and grab the house phone and dial Demian's cell number. He answers one the third ring.

"Yes Malaika?" He asks.

"Damian, can you come over?" I whine.

"Why? Are you injured?" He asked, concerned.

"I need help with my math." I whine and swear I could hear Damian facepalm.

"That is why you called?" He says.

"Hey, I'm use to Korean way of doing math. Please can you please help me?" I ask.

"...Fine. I'll be over Malaika." Damian says before hanging up. I smile as I get up from the table and start to clean up the house. Soon after five minutes I feel a strong energy, an almost dark energy surround the small living room. I quickly turn around to find a man made of black matter staring at me.

"Don't scream. No one will hear you." The thing whisper in warped voice.

"What...do you want?" I whisper back, which causes a evil wide smile to form on his face.

"Well, you my dear." He moves closer. "You have so much dark matter inside of you. With you I can conquer this world and other worlds as well. Now you will come with me." He says and I take many steps back.

"You...were...at…" I begin.

"Your mother's death. Yes, I was. You did great work in ending her life." He says, moving towards me.

"I didn't kill my…" I say.

"Yes, you did. You are the murderer of your mother." I run as his laugh fills the room. I run into my room and onto the fire escape, climbing it until I make it to the roof. "Do you think you can hide from me, my child?" He says.

"Malaika?" I flip my head around to find Damian in his Robin costume. "We got a call saying some dark cloud were forming around your apartment. Are you alright?" He asks, grabbing my shoulder.

"Robin, you need to leave right now." I say, but it's too late as the man comes forward and onto the roof.

"No, lets let the little bird boy stay. He can be your new victim, my dear." He say as the dark clouds start to move towards Damian. I silently scream as the energy is about to hit Damian, but it soon stops as cracking red waves start to eat his energy making the cracking red waves stronger, I quickly run over to Damian and stand in front of him.

"You will not touch him." I growl as the crackle move and surrounds Damian.

"You can't control your power, my dear. I can still take you with me." The evil man says.

"Damnnit, no! Layla, get this off me right now!" Damian screams, but I don't, but as the energy moves towards me the thing is hit and soon disappears. I look to see a blue skinned teenager looking down at me. "Klarion?"

"Yep!" He says, smiling and jumps down and walks towards me. "You alright, Layla."

"I think...so...but how…"

"My name is Klarion, the Witchboy. I knew your mother." He says, which just causes me to fall to the ground, crying. In seconds Damian is by my side, holding me.

"I killed my mom…" I whisper, which makes Klarion's smile fade from his face.

"That isn't true. That thing, Javus, he used your powers to harm your mother. Not you, Layla. Never you." Klarion whispers, kneeling down next to me. "You need to learn how to control your powers, I can help you."

"I don't want have them!"

"Layla, you can do so much good with them, and if you don't learn to control them then Javus can use them again to harm others. Do you want that?" He ask.

"Don't you dare guilt trip her, Klarion!" Damian yells.

"No." I say, standing up. "He's right, Robin. I need to stop Javus before he hurts anyone else. I have to do this."

"But…"

"No, buts. Robin, I need to stop him from hurting others." I whisper as I hug him.

"It won't be easy, Malaika." Damian whispers back.

"Being a superhero isn't suppose to being easy, Robin. That's what makes it so rewarding."

"Well, I'm going to have fun with you, my little Red Queen" Klarion whispers.

"Red Queen, I like that name." I smile up at Klarion before turning back to Damian. "Batman can't know about this Robin."

"Why? He could…"

"If he found out about this he would never let Klarion train me and you and I both know that." I say and Robin agrees to keep my powers a secret and leaves from rooftop.

"Well, I have a lot to teach you, I want you in costume at the start of high school." Klarion smiles, and I agree as he follows me back into my apartment to talk to my father about what happened.

 **~After the talk with her Father~**

"Are you sure you want to do this Layla?" Dad asks after Klarion left.

"Yes, I have to do this."

"Layla, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I could call people and have them take down this Javus. You don't have to put on a costume." Dad says. but I just smile at him.

"He killed Mom, Dad. I can't let that go. He kill Mom with my powers. If I don't learn how to control them then how can I stop him from using them again. I must do this. To save people to make sure everyone is going to be alright in this twisted world." I say, which causes Dad to smirk.

"You're already talking like a superhero, but don't go thinking that I will let you be a hero without knowing how to fight and use weapons. You're powers could go out and you would dead without a plan B. I will be training you as well, along with a few others."

"It's a deal then dad."


	5. Arrows to Athens

**Klarion: Really, working on your birthday? Why?**

 **Me: Well, my readers from The Last Order know that I did do a lot of writing during the week of my birthday so lets see what I can do for this story.**

 **Layla: *Walks out as a fully grown teenager* So I get to be a hero now?**

 **Me: Yep.**

 **Chapter 5: Arrows to Athens**

 **Layla's POV**

 _'They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books To make a citizen out of you because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you, son so they can watch all the things you do'_ I groan as I reach for my phone and click the alarm off. I pull off my blood red covers and get out of the warmth of my bed. I quickly fix the covers before moving over my closet and pulling a pair of black jeans and a gray v-neck before heading off to the bathroom to change.

"Layla! Breakfast!" I hear my dad yell, and I moan out as I open the bathroom door to smell bacon and pancakes.

"Layla, you hear a problem with meat." My raccoon familiar, Inker says.

"I have no clue why Klarion thought it would be a good idea to give me a familiar who has something against my love of meat." I say, glaring at him.

"Well, someone has to keep your diet in check." He comments as we head down to breakfast. "Since your father doesn't seem to care." He mutters as I take a seat at the island where I find pancakes, bacon, and grape juice.

"Inker, I will throw you out of this house again if you don't stop dissing my parenting skills." Dad says, narrowing his eyes.

"And besides Inker, Damian cares about my diet." I mutter as I start eating, which just causes growls out of Dad and Inker. I soon finish my meal and move to clean the dishes.

"What do you have against Damian?" I ask.

"What do you have against Jean?" Inker asks, and I feel my powers spark as the plate I was washing breaks in half, and cutting my left hand.

"Shit!" I yell as my dad covers my hand with a towel. I glare at Inker. "Do not bring up that bitch with me Inker." I growl as I rip my hand away from my dad and use a spell to stop the bleeding.

"Do you want me to take you to school, Layla?" Dad asks as he hugs me.

"No, I'll be fine." I mutter as I grab my bike gloves, keys, and my backpack. I sigh as I leave the apartment and towards my bike. I climb on and start it before heading off to Gotham Academy.

' _Why did Inker have to bring up Jean? He knows how I feel about her.'_ I think to myself as I stop at a red light. I look over to my right to check everything, and who do see? Damian and Jean. Damian sees me and nods at me. I wave back, but as I'm waiting for the light to change colors, I see Jean move in her seat and start kissing Damian, I quickly sped off as I see the light has changed from red to green. In 2 minutes I pull up to the school parking lot, and quickly find a spot.

"Layla!" I hear 3 voices scream from behind me. I smile and turn to find Lili, Hayley, and Penelope running up to me. I look over to see Colin, Shawn, and Adam not far behind. I soon get pulled into a hug by Lili.

"We all missed you when you were in Korean." She whisper and smile as I get pulled into another hug by Haley.

"Yeah, did you say hi to your mom for us when you went to see her?" Hayley asks.

"I hope you said hi for me as well, Malaika." I look over to find Damian and Jean.

"Oh, Damian that is just silly! You can't talk to someone who is dead!" Jean says, and I look down at the ground about to run off from the group, but Damian stops me in my tracks as he what he says.

"Jean, I can't take this anymore! You talk shit about everyone, even me. I can't deal with you anymore, I'm done."

"But Dami-Bear...we had so much fun this summer, why the cold shoulder?" Jean whines as I finally get pulled away by my girls and into the school building.

 **Damian's POV**

"Quit calling me that! And I told you that we were only going to be together for the summer." I say, pushing her away.

"But Damian, we're perfect for each other! Our parents are both rich and powerful, and you want to throw it all for that little dirt poor whore!" Jean yells and seconds I grab her wrist.

"Don't you ever say anything about my Malaika. And you have no reason calling anyone a whore when I know for a fact you have been sleeping around. You aren't half the woman that Layla is, now get out of my sight." I growl out and she quickly runs away. I sigh to find Colin, Shawn, and Adam still standing around.

"Finally!" They say at the same as Colin puts his arm around my shoulder as we walk into the school.

"So when are you going to tell Layla how you feel?" Colin asks, and quickly pull away.

"I don't have any feelings for her." I mutter.

"Yes, you do. Going around calling her 'angel' isn't a clue that you love her then I don't know what is." Adam comments.

"Adam, has a point. You should say something to her after our performance at the coffee house tonight." Shawn adds in.

"You guys are performing tonight?" I ask, shocked that I didn't remember them saying anything, but I have been out of the loop the whole summer I was dating Jean.

"Yeah, it's our first gig, and I know Layla would want you there." Colin says.

"I don't know Colin, I overheard Ty say he was going to ask Layla out this week." Shawn says, and I feel myself growl.

"I'll be there."

 **Layla's POV**

"Layla, wait." I hear Damian say as I was leaving our Math class.

"I have to go, Damian." I say as I continue walking away, but he grabs my wrist.

"Please Malaika, let me talk to you." He says, and I don't look at him.

"I have to go to home Damian." I take my wrist away and quickly leave the school building.

 **~At the Coffee Shop~**

"Please, everyone put your hand together for Arrows to Athens." I smile as I move over to the mic as the boys get ready.

"Thank you for being here, this song is called; Your Gravity."

This is my goodbye.

I can't take another year-

Falling into broken expectations.

If you unearth the site, you'll find no survivors here.

I'm coming back to life, now, slowly.

This is a moment-

This is my only chance.

So I leave the ground and break through these clouds.

Your gravity holds me-

Your gravity holds me.

Dawn is shaping time,

And I'm talking to myself again-

Reciting empty phrases, but I'm keeping hope alive.

This is a moment-

This is my only chance.

So I leave the ground and break through these clouds.

Your gravity holds me-

Your gravity holds me.

Whoa, whoa...

This is my goodbye-

This is a moment-

This is my only chance.

So I leave the ground and break through these clouds.

Your gravity holds me.

Remember the last words-

I'm leaving with no regret.

So I leave the ground and break through these clouds.

Your gravity holds me-

Your gravity holds me, yeah.

Your gravity holds me, yeah.

Ohh…

I smile as the crowd starts to clap and ask for more songs, we play two more before we get off the stage. Later on while I'm talking to some people I feel someone touch my shoulder. I turn around to find Damian looking at me.

"Please let me speak before you run off. I am sorry for how I've acted over the summer. I broke my promise to go with you to Korean, and I know I have messed up and I am sorry. I don't even why I dated Jean. She was hateful towards you and that should have been my first clue that she wasn't right for me. Malaika, I am sorry for everything." Damian says as he looks at me with mournful eyes, which causes me to smile.

"Damian, I will always forgive you."

 **Me: There you go, and now for my question. Layla will be going villain hunting, but how should she fight. It can be anyone, but Joker and Javus.**


	6. A Nightmare Night

**Me: Well, here we go. Finally, I am making a fight scene.**

 **Damian: *pouting in the corner***

 **Me: She's fighting Damian and that's that.**

 **Damian: Tn.**

 **Chapter 6: A Nightmare Night**

 **Layla's POV**

"Alright, I think I'm ready to go. Inker, come on." I say as I wait for my familiar to enter my bedroom, I check over my new costume. My long combat boot, black with red laces. I smile to myself in how I got my dad to agree to the black tight pants, and matching shirt with cracking red design. The last part of my costume is my favorite. A black hood with red on the inside, and a red face covered mask. Soon Inker enters and we teleport to HQ. I look around our HQ and smile when the gang and I found it.

" _We have to find something, Damian." I almost whine._

" _Or you could just work with Batman." He says and I quickly shoot him a glare. "Or not."_

" _Damian, I'm working with the daughters of criminals, I cannot work within the Batcave, and besides my team needs their own space." I say as we soon feel the ground close in below us. "Shit." I whisper as I use my power to make a cloud of red cracking clouds cover us lowering us to the bottom._

" _Sometimes, I'm happy you have that power." Damian whispers as we start to look around._

" _Where are we?" I ask, looking around._

" _Seems to be an old abandoned parking garage." Damian answers._

" _Damian, I think we found our hideout."_

After that, we added security to the place and set up a tech area for Shawn, a weapon storage and repairing space for Adam, and of course training area, and costume storage. I walk over to Shawn, Adam, and the girls who are over at the computer that puts Batman's Bat Computer to shame. "So what's our night looking like?" I ask.

"I overheard from the plants that there's going to be break out at Arkham." Lili says and I look over at her and Hayley.

"Are you two going to be okay if we run into your parents?" I ask.

"Of course we will Layla!" Hayley says, in her peppy way.

"Alright, if you two are sure. Where are Abuse and Robin?" I ask, as I hear the door open.

"We're here!" Colin yells running in. I look over and smile, which soon turns into a smirk as Damian stops in his tracks as he takes in my new costume.

"Robin, is something wrong?" I ask, innocently as I hear my friends chuckle behind me. Robin face quickly changes to a glare.

"Change your costume right now." He say.

"Not going to happen, boy wonder." I smirk as I turn around back to the group. "Now come on, we have an Arkham breakout to handle."

 **~30 Mins before the breakout~**

"Is everyone in check?" I ask over my com from my spot at the top of a tree next to Arkham Asylum. I feel Inker move closer to my com as I feel his tail wrap loosely around my neck.

"I'm in the east wing." Vine calls in.

"I'm in the north wing." Jester calls in.

"The south and west wings is covered." Catwoman calls in.

"I'm in the center and ready for some punches." Abuse calls in and I have to smile and roll my eyes.

"Good. Robin and I are keeping look out for escapees. Abuse, stay in the center most people who use strength will hit there first. Vine, you're dealing with poison and gas using villians check the vents every few minutes. Jester, you have the super crazies, Catwoman will offer backup while watching both wings. Call for backup when you need it. Got it?"

"Understood."

 **Shawn's POV**

"Hey Adam?" I ask over at my place at the computer, checking the cams of Arkham.

"What's wrong Shawn?" He asks, walking up behind me. I sigh to myself as I move my black hair out of my eyes.

"The team will be alright, right? I mean, they haven't ever done something as big as this. What if the Joker gets loose, or Scarecrow gets out and uses his fear toxin on the team, or maybe…"

"Shawn, we are talking about our friends here. Which I must remind you almost every night we have four strong willed chicks, a Hulk 2.0, and a...well...a Damian. They will be fine." Adam say, and I smile at him.

"I know, but I still worry. I mean we had that scare back when we were all 12, and Layla still has nightmares over it almost every night." I comment, which causes Adam to run his hand through his short blond hair.

"Does Damian know?"

"Ha! Layla would never tell him that. It would just make him feel even more guilty about what happened." I say, changing the screen to another cam.

"But it isn't his fault that his bat-shit crazy mother made an clone of him and then used said clone to kill him. He came back, and that's what matters. Let the past go where it belongs. Six feet under in a grave." Adam says, walking back to his area.

"If only it was that easy."

 **~5 Minutes Until the Breakout~**

 **Vine's POV**

I quickly check the vents with my plants before moving around my area. I just start aimlessly walking around the wing, which soon leads me to her's cell. She isn't looking at, but I know she came feel me looking at her.

"So you finally came to see your dear mother, my little flower." Poison Ivy says, turning around and smiling.

"I didn't come to see you. I came to make sure that you don't get out." I comment, stepping into the room, my blood red heels making noise on the cold floor.

"Aw, that breaking my heart, flower. Don't you love your mother?" She asks, in a pitiful voice.

"You tried to kill my dad. I have no love for you at love." I say.

"Of course, you side with the man. I should have killed him when I had the chance. His blood could have really helped my plants grow stronger." She comments.

"You really don't care about human life, do you?" I ask.

"Human life is a pointless thing, dear."

"So I am pointless, I'm guessing?"

"No, dear. You aren't human, or at least not fully. You are a plant in your heart and soul. And that is one thing we both share."

 **Jester's POV**

I look at a clock on the wall to find the breakout is to happen in one minute. I sigh as I move my hand up to my com. "Catwoman, you there?"

"You need back up Jes?" She asks, calling in.

"I'm moving to the Joker's prison, can you handle the area if I do?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll call Red and ask for backup. Be careful. You know how he is."

"Yeah, thanks Cat." I say, moving my hand away from my com and walking towards the area. Soon the alarm goes off, signaling the breakout, but I keep walking towards his cell. When I finally reach him, he has already left his cell and has changed back into his suit.

"Oh, there's Daddy's little girl!" He cheers and moves towards me, but I press a button on my wrist and a hammer appears. "Oh, so you want to play, do you?" He ask as his smile starts to widen.

"Yeah, lets play." I say as I swing my hammer, hitting him into a wall. "This game is called; Knock Out." I say as I move to swing again, but soon my hammer is knocked out of my hands. I move my head as my blonde hair move into my eyes for a second as I see my mother looking back at me.

"Well, the family's all back together!" Joker yells, standing up.

"My little Hayley. All grown up." Mother says as she runs and grabs me into a hug, but I push her away and onto the ground.

"I am not your daughter." He growl, but soon my arms are grabbed and I feel my body being pulled to a male body.

"But you are, little Hayley. You have our blood in you. Murderers' blood. You are ours."

"Yes, our little Crown Princess of Crime." Mother says, moving towards me.

"No, that isn't me."

 **Red Queen's POV**

"Alright, Cat. I think we got them all." I say as we throw the last few inmates into their cells. "Vine, Robin, Jester, call in."

"I've got my wing cleared." Vine calls in.

"Abuse and I were taken care of the Center, but Batman showed up mid fight. The wing is cleared." Robin calls in.

"Alright. Jester, call in." Nothing. "Jes?" Still nothing. "Jester, call in now!" Silence. "Dammit. Catwoman, Vine get to the Joker area. Jester needs us." I yell, but as I'm about to run off with Cat I see a black cloud going in the other way. I sigh as I look at Catwoman.

"Go, we've got this." I nod as I head off, following the cloud.

"Inker, get ready to meet Javus." I mutter as we come to an empty room, surrounded by clouds.

"Javus, where are you?!" I yell, looking around. Soon the black clouds move to form a skinny human body. "Still too scared to show your body along with your soul."

"Why should I when I can easily defeat you in this form." I growl as I easily pull out a metal rod and feed my crackle red into it cause a bow staff to form.

"Then come and fight." I yell.

"I think mind games are a little more fun." I hear Javus chuckle.

 **Robin's POV**

"Robin, Abuse. Good work." Batman says as we finish tying up the villains, but soon I hear Shawn's panicked voice in my ear.

"Robin, you need to get the North East lunch hall. Red Queen just got hit with something by Javus. You have to go." I feel my eyes widen, but I have to remain calm.

"Abuse and I will check Arkham one last time, Batman." He nods and takes off. I turn Abuse. "Go help the girls. I'll help Red Queen." I quickly take off to the lunch room, but once I make it to the room my heart stops. _'My Malaika.'_ I find her on the floor sobbing as Inker tries to calm her. I slowly walk forward and kneel down in front of her.

"He's gone, Inker. Damian's dead, Inker. He's dead." She mumbles.

"Red, I'm right here." I say, touching her shoulder, but she doesn't look up.

"Robin, Klarion is in HQ, let Inker teleport you and Red back here." Shawn calls in.

"Inker, teleport us to HQ." I say as I pull my Malaika into my arms and Inker crawls onto my neck and I hold Malaika while she sobs harder into my arms.

 **Me: Alright, notes to take. Layla is going through the feelings she felt when Damian died when they were 12. Which happened in the comics, but he did get brought back to life. If you watch the videos I give you in a few second you can get the full story on the death and rebirth of Damian Wayne.**

 **Damian's Death:** **watch?v=u2CCj2CdejU &index=10&list=PL6FhCd_HO_AAwx6IROb_vSwRVaCuc9efL**

 **Damian's Rebirth:** **watch?v=4Vp4gCc5P8I &index=11&list=PL6FhCd_HO_AAwx6IROb_vSwRVaCuc9efL**

 **Bonus**

 **Damian's Superpowers:** **watch?v=IxloONjufMw &list=PL6FhCd_HO_AAwx6IROb_vSwRVaCuc9efL&index=12**

 **Damian's Origin/History:** **watch?v=297XSk1Icaw &index=27&list=PL6FhCd_HO_AAwx6IROb_vSwRVaCuc9efL**

 **watch?v=or9KuDwe88E**


	7. A Continuing Nightmare

**Dick: Now come on, MoonSong. It isn't that bad.**

 **Me: Yes it is! I got no reviews on my last chapter.**

 **Dick: Well, maybe this one will be better.**

 **Me: Yeah, okay.**

 **Chapter 7: A Continuing Nightmare**

 **Robin's POV**

I feel my heart start breaking a little as we are teleported to the HQ as I hold my crying Malaika as she mumbles about me dying. "Klarion, where the hell are you?!" I scream loudly and seconds later Klarion has taken Layla from my arms into his and starts carrying her away. I quickly stand about to follow him, but Adam and Colin stop me.

"Let them go, Damian." Colin whisper and I growl feeling weak.

"She told me she was over this." I mutter as I move away from them.

"She thought it would be best if you didn't know she was still dealing with it, Damian. She wanted to protect you." Hayley comments, walking in with Lili and Penelope.

"Protect me? I should be protecting her! She should've told me that she needed me." I say, defeated.

"Dude, Dam. It's okay. She going to be fine. Just be there for her and everything will fall into place." Shawn answers.

"I hope you are right."

 **~3 hours after the Breakout~**

"Shawn, give me a run down on the ones who have escaped during the breakout." I ask.

"It look like Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, Riddler, Professor Pyg, and the Joker." Shawn comments as their pictures pop on the screen.

"I am so sorry Damian." Hayley comments.

"It could have been worse. Only these guys got out. We'll get everyone."

"Penelope's right." I comment. "Shawn, I want you check for everyone on that list and found them before Batman does."

"I'll run a scan of every radio in 150 mile radius." Shawn comments to type on his computer.

"No, you will not." I quickly turn around to find Layla walking with Klarion, I run over to them.

"How do you feel, Malaika?" I ask, and she quickly smiles.

"I am fine, Damian. Promise." She says before turning to Shawn. "Do the scan later. We all need our rest." Layla comments and everyone nods before leaving the area.

"Well Damian, I will see you tomorr…"

"No. I am taking you home. We have much to discuss."

 **Layla's POV**

"Well, make yourself at home. Dad's on a mission with the Outlaws and won't be back for 2 weeks." I say as we walk into the house and I take off my mask and hood.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hear Damian asks from behind me in a venom like voice. I slowly turn around and face him.

"Tell you what?" I ask.

"You know what!" He screams.

"No I don't!"

"That you weren't over my death!" I freeze. "You told me when we were 14 that you were fine, and then this Javus shows up and I learn the truth. That you weren't over it at all!"

"I was trying to protect you, Damian!" I yell back.

"That's my job, Layla! I don't need to be protected. You do!" He yells, getting up into my face.

"I am not some little girl that needs some saving, Damian! I can protect myself!"

"Coming from the girl who froze in fear when that cloud man came after you!" Damian yells back. I feel my eyes narrow and I start to push him towards the window.

"Get out of my house!" I yell at him.

"Gladly!" He yells back and in one swift movement he is out the window. I quickly slam it shut and lock it. I look down at Inker to find him looking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask before huffing and leave towards the bathroom. I slam the door and strip off my costume and step into the shower to finally wash away the nightmare of a evening.

"Jerk, he had no right to say anything." I mutter as I walk into my room and open my closet to find something to sleep in when my hand lands on something. Robin symbol Pjs. I feel myself smile when I got these.

' _Damian almost killed Dick.'_ I muse to myself as I unknowingly start putting them up. I finally snap myself out of the memory when I'm pulling the tank top down over my body.

"I think you should call him, Layla." Inker muses from behind me.

"Ha, call that jerk. Ain't going to happen." I mutter.

"Fine, but if you're not going to sleep then go into the living room because I'm tired." Inker says, and I huff leaving the room, but stopping to kill the lights.

"For a familiar you sure are bossy." I mutter as I shut the door and walk into the living room and wrapping myself in a light blanket. I glance at the tv to find I don't really have anything in mind to watch, so I just turn it on and click on a playlist of music just to have some noise surrounding me. I grab a tablet off the coffee table just as _Kissing in Cars by Pierce the Veil_ _comes on. I unlock the tablet to be hit with a picture of Damian and I._

' _We were in New York last winter. He took me to see one of my favorite musical. Shit. Layla, stop thinking about Damian. It will just make you sad.'_

"A rocker chick is in love with a boy band?" I snap my head up as I hear Damian's voice.

"Hey, K-pop is different than pop music here. It's good." I look at the tv to find on my playlist I have a video of me and Damian in my room. I can tell from the crappy video it's from my laptop.

"Prove it." I watch Damian say as he moves towards my face.

"Can you speak Korean?" I hear myself ask him.

"Tt. Of course I can." He mutters as I start going threw my phone to pull something up and hand it to Damian. "What is this?" He ask as I watch my younger self get up and start messing with my radio.

"I believe to really like K-pop that you must sing it."

"No." Damian says, glaring at my younger self.

"Come on. I'll do it with you. My dad isn't home. No one will know." I hear myself plead.

"Fine Malaika, but no one will know about it right?" He asks.

"Promise!" He myself say and press play on the radio.

 **(A/N: Since the song is in Korean I will be putting the english translation for you guys, but look up the song. It's I Need U by BTS)**

 _Fall Fall Fall, scattering apart_

 _Fall Fall Fall, falling_

 _Because of you, I'm becoming ruined_

 _I wanna stop, I don't want you anymore_

 _I can't do it, this sucks_

 _Please don't give me any excuses_

 _You can't do this to me_

 _All of the things you said are like a mask_

 _It hides the truth and rips me apart_

 _It pierces me, I'm going crazy, I hate this_

 _Take it all away, I hate you_

 _But you're my everything You're my_

 _Everything You're my_

 _Everything You're my_

 _Please go away huh_

 _I'm sorry I hate u_

 _I love you I hate u_

 _Forgive me_

 _I need you girl_

 _Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone_

 _I need you girl_

 _Why do I keep needing you when I know I'll get hurt?_

 _I need you girl, you're beautiful_

 _I need you girl, you're so cold_

 _I need you girl I need you girl_

 _I need you girl I need you girl_

 _It goes round & round, why do I keep coming back_

 _I go down & down, at this point, I'm just a fool_

 _Whatever I do, I can't help it_

 _It's definitely my heart, my feelings but why don't they listen to me_

 _I'm just talking to myself again, talking to myself again_

 _I'm just talking to myself again, talking to myself again_

 _You're not saying anything, please, I'll treat you well_

 _But the sky is blue, the sky is blue_

 _The sky is blue and the sun is shining_

 _So my tears are even more noticeable_

 _Why is it you? Why did it have to be you?_

 _Why can't I leave you?_

 _I need you girl_

 _Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone_

 _I need you girl_

 _Why do I keep needing you when I know I'll get hurt?_

 _I need you girl, you're beautiful_

 _I need you girl, you're so cold_

 _I need you girl I need you girl_

 _I need you girl I need you girl_

 _Girl, just tell me you wanna break up_

 _Girl, just tell me it wasn't love_

 _I have no courage to say that_

 _Give me my last gift_

 _So I can't ever go back to you_

 _I need you girl_

 _Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone_

 _I need you girl_

 _Why do I keep needing you when I know I'll get hurt?_

 _I need you girl, you're beautiful_

 _I need you girl, you're so cold_

 _I need you girl I need you girl_

 _I need you girl I need you girl_

"See? It wasn't that bad, and you sing great!" My younger self says at a blushing Damian.

"The song wasn't that bad...Malaika, are you recording me?" I smile to myself as I turn off the tv, and look out the window I pushed Damian out of to find a shadow outside. I move towards it and open it to find Damian still in his Robin outfit and his back facing me. But as I look closer I can hear music. I move and sit on the edge of the fire escape and soon find that he is listening to BTS. I smirk and tap him on the shoulder. He jumps and turns around ripping his earbuds off and glaring at me.

"Hey, have you been out here for the last 45 minutes?" I ask.

"Of course, I waiting for you to cool off."

"Oh, well just so you know. I don't think I will be over your death Damian. It was hard on me, and I can't not have fears that it will happen again.

"It won't." He snaps back.

"You don't know that, but that's okay. It just means I have to protect you." I sigh as I pull him back inside.

"And I will protect you Malaika." He answers back, and I smile as I close the window.

"I know."

 **Me: There you go! Chapter 7, I hope you liked it, and before I forget I want to do another POV of a member of the team, but I don't know which, so I'll leave it up to you. Either…**

 **Colin**

 **Shawn**

 **Adam**

 **Lili**

 **Hayley**

 **Penelope**


	8. Morning Sun and Morning Stars

**Chapter 8: Morning Sun and Morning Stars**

 **Damian's POV**

" _Go, go, Power Rangers!'_ I groan as I hear a children's tv show playing inside Layla's apartment. I quickly get out of her bed and go over to her closet where I hide some clothes in case I crash here, which happen more than Father and Todd would like. I quickly change and soon walk out into the living room to find Malaika and Inker both watching Saturday morning cartoons. I sigh and quickly take the remote from arm of the couch and change the channel to the news. I soon feel a glare at me and I turn to look at Layla and Inker.

"Put it back on Power Rangers!" They both yell at me and I just scoff.

"Aren't you a little old for Saturday morning cartoons?" I ask.

"No! Now change it back." She answers back quickly.

"No, I need to watch the news." I snap back, taking a seat far from the couch.

"Well I'll give you the news. Gang war, fires, and death. And for a bonus the weather. Gotham will have a gloomy day, now give me back the remote."

"Malaika, you are too old for cartoons." I answer softly, which just causes her to pout and use puppy eyes. "That will not work on my Malaika." I watch as she gets up and heads for her room. I roll my eyes and start watching the news. Three minutes later, Layla comes walking out of her room with her phone, which she hands to me.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Damian Wayne! You put the tv back on the channel Layla was watching right now!" Grayson yells at me.

"Grayson, she is too old for cartoons." I groan out.

"Put it back, or I will find a way so you can't go out tonight!" He yells back. I growl and hang up the phone, changing the channel back. I watch Layla smirk as she takes her phone and sits on the couch.

"I'll make your favorite pancakes after this show Damian." She says, and I smile, happy with this compromise.

 **Lili's POV**

"Hayley, Dad made breakfast!" Nothing. "Hayley!" Still nothing. I growl and storm up to her room and throw the door open. "Hayley!" I yell again and she screams before waking up.

"What?!" She screams looking around and I laugh.

"Dad said the food is ready. Come on!" I say, pulling her out of her bed and into the hall.

"Okay, I'm up. You can stop pushing me." She says, laughing as we walk side by side to the kitchen and take a seat at the table where dad finished setting up the food. We quickly start eating no one talking until we were half way done.

"So girls, I heard on the news about the Arkham breakout last night. They said that a group of teenagers stopped the breakout from being worse than what it could've been. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas on who those teens were, would you?" Dad asks, and Hayley and I look up from our food.

"Um...maybe?" I answers and my dad just laughs.

"It's fine, girls. You did good work." He says, and we smile and go back to our meal. After all the dishes were done, Hayley said she had to go for some date, she had and quickly left after getting ready. Which just left me sitting on top of the counter drinking coffee and dad standing across from me drinking coffee as well.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah, honey?" He asks, and I set my coffee down.

"During the Arkham Breakout last night, I talked with mom." I say.

"Oh really, and how did that go?" He asks.

"Oh you know the same. Talking about murdering you." I answer meekly.

"Oh, so nothing new?" He asks, making me laugh.

"Um...yeah, but the thing is…" I stop for a second.

"Lili, honey. Talk to me."

"Do you think I'm going to end up like her?" I ask as I feel tears start to form in my eyes. I watch my dad eyes soften as he quickly hugs me.

"Oh honey, of course not. You will never be like your mother." I hug him back as I start crying. "You are better than your mother. You are more human than she was." I pull away and look at him.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now come on, go upstairs and get some of you blankets." He says, smiling as I just cock my head to the side.

"But what about work?" I ask.

"I think Gotham Central Hospital could live one day without one doctor, and besides I've been in the mood to watch some Disney movies anyway." I smile as I jump down from the counter.

"Thanks Dad."

 **Adam's POV**

I slowly open the window to Shawn's room and slip into the room and smile as I find Shawn with the top half of his body hanging off the bed and his bottom half not even covered. I kneel down and shake him awake.

"Babe, wake up." I say softly as he wakes up her bright green eyes looking up at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks as I help sit him up.

"Oh, you know. Just dropping in to see my amazing boyfriend. Now hurry up and get dressed." I say jumping up.

"Where are we going?" Shawn asks as he grabs a pair of jeans and a gray tee out of his laundry.

"I am taking you out for breakfast." I say as I kiss him and head for the window. "I'll see you outside." I quickly step onto the roof and jump down gracefully landed on the ground. I walk over to my bike and wait for him to come out. 3 minutes later Shawn comes out in jeans and dark green shirt. I smile as he walks over to me and I pull him close and kisses him softly.

"Can we go to IHOP?" Shawn sightly begs, wrapping his arms around my waist as I start the bike.

"I sometimes believe you love IHOP more than me, babe." I say smirking.

"They have pancakes." He whines.

"True, but nothing can beat Layla's." I say.

"Nothing can ever beat her cooking." He mutters as he kisses my shoulder blade and I speed off to the nearest IHOP.

After a while we pull up to the building and I help Shawn off the bike. "I do not understand how you can get off this thing so easily. I think I'm going to fall off almost every time."

"It takes practice, I guess." I answer as I slip his hand into mine as we walk inside the building and wait to be seated. I smile at him as we slide into the same booth and look outside. Morning can be amazing.

 **Hayley's POV**

 _'Running in heels not your best idea Hays.'_ I say to myself as I run up the start to the roof of Penelope's apartment. I open the door out of breath to find Penelope sitting on a blanket with a laptop and popcorn laid out.

"I told you not to wear heels, love." She comments as I walk towards her, sitting down and taking the heels off.

"Hey, one of us has to the play the part of the girly girl, and you only like to wear leather and boots." I say as I cuddle closer to her.

"Whatever you say." Pene says as she kisses my forehead as the movie starts. I smile at her.

"Best morning movie day ever."

 **Me: I am so sorry this is late. School just started and also my laptop is getting viruses removed at Best Buy so I'm typing this up at school, but everything should be back to normal next week. SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW and have a good weekend.**


	9. A Call to Family

**Me: Sorry, this is so late. I have had a lot of school work, and family stuff.**

 **Chapter 9: A Call to Family**

 **Layla's POV**

' _Every day I'm a star in the city Walk the streets like a wanted man_

 _All the time got my shine lookin' pretty Motherfuckers all know who I am_

 _Every day feel the heat in the city Like the barrel of a smokin' gun_

 _Read the signs, see the lights, they're so pretty You're the one now turn me on'_ I slam my hand on my phone, killing the alarm. I rolling over in my bed to find Damian still asleep. I groan and sit up and shake him awake.

"Damian, it's morning you've got to get up. We have school." I say and he turns over and opens his eyes. I smile down at him. "Do you think it's weird that we sleep in the same bed and we're not even dating?"

"No, we have done this since we were children. It's fine." He mutters and I chuckle and I climb out of bed.

"Well, go take a shower and I'll make breakfast." I say as get up and pick up Inker and head into the kitchen. I sit him down on one of the stools and move to turn on the kitchen light. As soon as I hear the shower starting and start up on making the pancakes. I go over to the music player and hit play and Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars starts up. I finish making the food and place in the oven to keep warm as I run into the room to get ready for school.

 **Damian's POV**

I turn off the shower and take a breath of cold air as I step out of the shower and start drying off before getting dressed. Once I finish my phone go off. I pick it up to find a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I ask as I dry off my hair.

"Hello, my love." I feel my eyes widen as I hear my mother's voice.

"Mother, how are you…"

"That isn't important, my love. I must tell you something." She says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I need you to kill Layla Todd." I feel my heart drop, before my eyes narrow.

"Never." I growl out.

"I'm sorry...what?" She growls out as well.

"I will not harm her in any such way, Mother." I say as I quickly hang up the phone. I feel something odd settle into my throat as I hear the beep of my phone go off. I look down at it to find a text from my mother

 _If you don't kill her, then we will._

My heart quickens as I quickly call Todd. He answers on the third ring.

"What do you want, Demon…"

"My mother is alive and wants to kill Layla." I hear breathing for a few moments before it answers.

"Hide her. I will contact your team, and the Batfamily." Todd says as he hangs up the phone. I slide my phone into my pocket and open the door.

"Layla, get out here now!" I yell and moments later she opens the door.

"What's wrong, Dami?" She asks.

"Pack your stuff. We're leaving." I say sternly.

"Damian, we have enough time to get ready for school." Layla says.

"We are not going to school. Now back a bag and quick." I say as I move into her room and start packing for her.

"What do you mean, we're not going to school. Damian, what's going on…"

"Just get packed already! Malaika, you are in danger. Now pack!" I scream and watch her eyes widen, but she nods and moves to her closet and starts throwing clothes onto the bed and I quickly pack them into the backpack. Layla starts to leave to go to the bathroom, but I grab her wrist.

"We'll have bathroom stuff there, Malaika." I whisper and she nods as she calls for Inker and we quickly leave the apartment and out to my car. I throw the backpack in the backseat and quickly help Layla into the car, before getting in myself and speeding off and to the airport. I glance at my phone when we stop at a red light to see a text from Grayson saying the plane is ready to take off. The light turns green and speed off again, glancing at my Malaika looking down at Inker as he sleeps. We pull up to the airport and quickly get onto the plane. After we take off and I finish talking to the pilot, I walk into the living area to find Inker still asleep, but Malaika was crying softly. I feel my heart break a little as I quickly walk over and pull her into my arms.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Malaika. I'm sorry." I whisper to her as she wraps her arms around me and cries into my shoulder.

"What is going on, Damian?" She asks, moving her head to look at me.

"My mother is alive and wishes to kill you, Malaika. I have called your father and he has told our team and the Batfamily as well. We are going into hiding." I explain as she nods and snuggles closer to me. I smile softly and lean down to kiss her head as the plane continues moving forward and away from Gotham.

 **~Time Passes~**

I look down at Layla as the plane lands softly on the ground. I smile at the sleeping girl as I shake her awake. She open her stunning blue eyes and smiles at me. "Where are we?" She asks as she sits up.

"Our team's second headquarters. "

 **Me: And done. And now time for VOTING! Do you guys want the other members of the team to come to the HQ. Also, and this is an important question: Should the JLA and Teen Titans be brought into the story or not.**


	10. The Hate Burns Within Us All

**Me: I swear I have a good reason why I haven't updated yet.**

 **Damian: You like Pokemon more than us.**

 **Me: No, it isn't that! But Yes, I was writing a Naruto/Pokemon crossover, so if you want to read that just tell me and I will post it.**

 **Damian: Get on with the story.**

 **Me: Yes sir!**

 **Chapter 10: The Hate Burns Within Us All**

 **Layla's POV**

I stay close to Damian as he leads me to a field in the middle of nowhere. I watch as he looks around and then presses a button his phone and the ground below us starts falling. I yelp and jump to Damian, grabbing his shirt. He smirks as he looks at me.

"Calm yourself, Malaika. The ground is meant to do that." He says as I let him go, glaring at him for scaring me. I wait for us to stop moving which in a minute we do, and I watch as a door opens and Damian steps in. I find myself in a meeting room, with a copy of our computer setup at the hideout in Gotham and circle table, black, with different symbols on the table by the chairs. A robin, a fist, cat, plants, sword, a computer, playing card, and finally at the head of the table is a queen chess piece.

"You outdid yourself, Damian. How did your father not know about this?" I ask.

"Malaika, I make my own money that my father doesn't know about. Come on, I show you to your room." Damian says as he takes my hand and lead me to a door, which opens to show a hall of doors.

"So why did you make another hideout, far away from Gotham, I might add." I ask.

"When we grow up we need to get away from Gotham, this is the best place for that." He answers, stopping at a door at the end of hallway, and I know it's my room because I find the Queen chess piece. Damian turns to me and smirks before bowing.

"Your room, my Queen." I chuckles and I curtseys after he moves up.

"Thank you, my knight." I say, smiling as I open the door and step in I feel my breath hitch as I look inside. I find the walls to black with red cracks on the walls. In the middle stands a canopy with red sheets surround the bed, but I can still see the black covers with white Mugunghwa, the solid black and white pillow. I see a closet, a white desk with red chair that looks like a small queen chair. Above the desk is some watercolor artwork of South Korea that I know Damian spent hours making with all the detail put into the them. It the middle of the ceilings is a small black chandelier with bright lights. The tears start to form in my eyes when by the bed I find a small bed floating off the floor for Inker to sleep in. I finally look at Damian and I feel my voice crack.

"Did you do this?" I ask softly.

"Yes, Grayson says I plan close attention to details. Do you like it, if not, I can easily change…"

"No, it's perfect. Just perfect." I whisper and pull him into a hug and hold him tightly. "Damian, I love you so much." I whisper softly.

"I love you too, Malaika." He whispers back to me pulling back. "Well, I will let you get settle if you need me, I will be in the meeting area. I nod and he leaves the room.

"Thank you, my Gisa." I mutter to myself as I grab my bags, and place them on the as Inker jumps up onto his bed.

"Okay, I change my mind, I like him now." Inker muses to himself as I start putting my things away, but once my hand land on my costume, I hear Damian's voice from the down the hall and also another voice.

' _Bruce.'_ I say to myself as use my magic and make my costume appear on my body and I move to the door. "Inker, stay here." I say, before opening the door and walking out. Once I make it to the end of the hall I stop and listen to the conversation between Father and Son.

"Robin, return to Gotham right now." Bruce orders in his Batman voice.

"Someone needs to protect Ashwick." He answers calmly.

"You know, I am keeping the area safe, Robin." I hear Superman speak.

' _Great the hero with the God complex is talking as well.'_ I mutter to myself as I walk.

"And it seems like you aren't not doing your job, Superman." Damian turns away from the screen and watches my walk to stay by him by the huge screen.

"Red Queen, what are you…" Batman starts.

"I am here leading my group to protect this city and also Red Hood's daughter, Layla. Now, if you don't mind you two we have much to plan and work out, so if you excuse us." I say, shutting off the computer. "Well, I think that went well." I muse and Robin chuckles.

"Very, my Queen." He says as we hear the door open to the hideout. I look forward and I swear I can feel Damian's blood begin to boil as he speaks.

"Drake."

 **Me: And there we go chapter 10 is done, and I am sorry that it is so short, but I have a big plan for the Teen Titans, and also a mission for my readers. I need a song. Now this song has to be a song Damian would write for Layla, so a love song. Just review with a song choice along with the artist and I will pick one of the choices.**


	11. Face Off

**Chapter 11: Face Off**

 **Layla's POV**

"What the hell are you doing here, Drake?" Damian yells, about to attack Red Robin, but I grab his shoulder and pull him back.

"Robin, calm yourself. Let's not spill blood until we know why they're here."

"Red, you don't understand…" Damian says.

"I do understand, but since we are staying here we will need our team, can you please call them?" I ask, and I feel Damian relax and leave to make the call.

"Now, why are you here?" I ask Raven.

"Well, you see…" Red Robin begins, but I stop him.

"I didn't ask you. I know who you are, so I know not to trust you. And as I was asking, Raven; why are you here?"

"I sensed a strong energy of magic that I didn't know of, so we came to see what it was." She answers calmly.

"I see, what did the energy feel like? I may be of help." I ask.

"It dark, but light at the same time. Stronger than my own magic." She admits.

"Rave, is that possible?" Beast Boy asks.

"Well, Raven I think you picked up on my magic. Sorry to cause you the scare and waste your time coming down here." I say as Damian walks in soon after.

"And how do we know you're not a bad guy?" Beast Boy yells, but I just smile under my mask before slowly removing it, the hood following soon after.

"Why don't you ask your restaurant named leader?" I say, smirking when I hear him gasp.

"L.A.?" He asks and I glare at him.

"That isn't her name, Drake!" Damian yells, almost ready to attack Tim, but I quickly wrap my crackling red around him.

"Relax Robin, it's fine. I can handle Tim" I say softly, in korean.

"Hey! That's isn't fair!" Beast Boy yells.

"What isn't?" I ask.

"I didn't understand a word of what you just said!" He yells again, adding a pout.

"I am sorry, force of habit. Anyway, Drake. Do not tell Batman my identity. I don't want him tailing my every move."

"And if I do tell him?" He answers snubby, but I just smirk as I appear in front of him and push him to a wall, quickly turning my crackle into dagger.

"Then I will make you forget all of this, plus make you Damian's slave. Do not test me Drake. I am still very crossed with how you treated Steph." I growl out as I let him fall. "Now, are we clear?" I ask sharply.

"Yes madam." He spits out.

"Great!" I happily cheer, before turning to the rest of his team. "So, do you need anything else?" I ask.

"I think we are done, but if you ever need anything, call the Titans." Raven says, leaving the room.

"Yeah, and we won't even bring Tim with us." Beast Boy adds jokingly as he follows everyone out with Superboy carry Drake out.

"Well, that was fun. When will the team be here?"

"In a day's time, Malaika. Until then, we have other plans." He says.

"We do?" I ask, and he nods.

"Yes, you will find everything you need in your room." Damian says before leaving. I feel my head cock to the side a little bit, but I do what Damian says and head over to my bedroom, when I enter I find an outfit laid out of the bed, and a pair of flats on the floor. I smile a little bit as I start to change into the knee length blue dress with a lace on the top and sleeves. I slip into the flats and quickly use my magic to do my makeup and hair. I smile as I quickly the room to find Damian in a nice suit and bow tie.

"Damian, why the fancy getup? Where are we going?" I ask softly as Damian takes my hand and leads me to a room that has been transformed into dinner room. "Damian...I don't know what to sa…" I begin, but before I can continue Damian crashes his lips onto mine. After a few moments he pulls away.

"Sorry, but I had to get that out of the way. I thought it would be easier than telling you how I feel."

"Damian…" I watch his face fall. "...It took you long enough!" I yell. "Since the beginning of high school I have been waiting for you to kiss me." I say, and Damian breaks out into a smirk.

"I guess I made you get dressed up for nothing. I knew I should not have taken Grayson's advice. It was utterly pointless." He mutters as I pull him close and kiss him softly. Unless the other kiss, this one was made with gentleness and love, while the first was quick and full of lust and passion. I pull away and softly smile.

"The thought still counts, Damian."

"That it does, Malaika."

 **I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but I did get our two lovebirds together, and set up a friendship to form between the two teams. I promise I will try to update, but I am running low on ideas for this story, so if any of you lovely readers have any ideas on what should happen next please tell me.**


End file.
